Vroom: The Drama. Chapter Four
"You what?!" Henri shouted. "I know, I know, I was being stupid. I can't believe I did it," Matt replied. They were once again under the willow tree during lunch. "Oh my god, Matt. That's disgusting," Erin said. She was looking down at the grass and rolling it between her fingertips, just like Matt was the day before. Before last night. "It was really embarrassing," he said. "I should have just said no. Then it wouldn't have happened. And then she wouldn't have stormed out." "It's actually kinda funny," Henri remarked. He was a bit happy that things had not worked out well last night for Katy and Matt. Maybe that meant they were broken up. "Well it's not my fault!" Matt yelled. "Well actually it IS kinda your fault..." Erin said with caution. Matt was already quite ticked off. "Ugh. I know. I guess I just got too excited. I wasn't ready." * * * "He what?!" Bridget squealed. "I know. Even before we actually had sex," Katy replied. They were sitting together at Earl's. "I knew dating a younger guy wasn't good, but I did it anyway." "Well, at least it was at his house... Not like he had to awkwardly put his clothes on and leave." "Yeah but I did! I don't want to talk to him," Katy replied. She took a sip of her drink. "So what happened exactly?" "Well, we were kissing, and he said yes. So I thought, great. He's ready and I'm ready. Great. But then we were kissing a bit more and I was on top and I just felt something wet hit my stomach. I looked down and he had already blown. There was no use but to wipe myself off and leave." "Wow. Well, it was his first time, right?" Bridget asked. "He's probably never had a girl that close to him." "I guess. Well, I'm done with younger guys now. I don't want to have to teach them everything. I guess we're just two single ladies now. Have you talked to Opti anyway?" "No, we haven't seen each other since. I don't think I'm ready to see him and vice versa." Just then, Bridget spotted Opti coming into the door. "Holy crap. Katy, don't look now but there's Opti and he's with another girl." As Katy slowed turned around and pretended to look at the clock, he spotted her friend's ex waiting for a table and beside him was a pretty Asian girl. He looked younger than Opti but they seemed to know each other well. "It's been like one day. He must have been cheating on me this whole time. Oh my god. I am going to kill him," Bridget said as she pushed her chair back. "No! Bridget, don't. Not here, you're going to make a scene. And besides, what good would it do to yell at him more? He's a jackass, don't waste your time on him." "I guess you're right..." Bridget replied, but all she wanted to do right now was throw her drink at him and slap that skank that was with him. * * * "Melissa, I have to tell you something," Opti said. They had just ordered their food. Opti had already a BLT while Melissa only order a small soup with a salad. "Uhm okay?" "Are you all right? You seem kinda distant lately," Opti continued. How was he going to segway this into asking Melissa out? He felt like this way the time to ask her. "Uh, I'm fine," she said and smiled weakly back at him. Opti was the one who seemed to be acting weird around her. Maybe she should have been asking him the question. "Well I wanted to ask you something," Opti said with hesitation in his voice. "Okay, what is it?" "I was wondering... gosh. I have asked this question in a while. I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time, for dinner, not lunch like we usually do." "Sure," Melissa replied, not understand the actual context of the question. "And by that, I mean a date." Melissa froze. A date? Did Opti actually like her? Is that why he broke up with Bridget, to be with her? No, this was not happening. She liked being friends with Opti, just friends. She wasn't looking for a relationship and she wasn't sure if she was ready for one. No, this could not be happening. "Uh, I'm not sure about that Opti... I like us as friends." "Oh," Opti said. It was like a blow to the stomach having Melissa reject him. "Well then." Just then the waiter came back with their food. Thankfully Opti and Melissa were both able to focus on eating their food for the rest of the time. Opti finally broke the tension, "Why not?" "Uhm," Melissa said, she was still chewing. "I, I like us as friends, and I... uhh yeah." "Oh," Opti said. Not even anything like she wasn't ready, she just wanted to be friends. God this was awkward. After lunch, Opti paid for the food, and they walked in silence back to their classes. * * * << Chapter Three Chapter Five >> Category:Stories